<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea of Pleasure by ira_fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408172">Sea of Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae'>ira_fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Inevitable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Inevitable Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Male Vagina, Oral, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, male vagina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma counted himself among the lucky ones. His pre-heat cycle was mild. He had a few mood swings, a little bit of cramping, and some lower back pain. His actual heat lasted a mere four days. Then, about a week later, his post-heat cycle was just as mild as the pre-heat cycle. Some light cramping, a few body aches, and he bled for four or five days. That was his whole cycle. As far as being an omega, he got off lucky.<br/>Not only was his whole process easy and relatively short, but he also had two other things that helped him along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Inevitable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea of Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kozume Kenma counted himself among the lucky ones. His pre-heat cycle was mild. He had a few mood swings, a little bit of cramping, and some lower back pain. His actual heat lasted a mere four days. Then, about a week later, his post-heat cycle was just as mild as the pre-heat cycle. Some light cramping, a few body aches, and he bled for four or five days. That was his whole cycle. As far as being an omega, he got off lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was his whole process easy and relatively short, but he also had two other things that helped him along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was that his job was dictated by him. He could pre-record videos and set them to upload on the days he was going to need off. If he wanted he could replay old streams, or even have guests on his stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was that he had an attentive Alpha that saw to every single one of his needs. Kuroo enjoyed taking care of Kenma. He found a certain pleasure in catering to every single one of Kenma’s whiney requests and demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His actual heat starts tomorrow but as per his body’s routine, his preheat kicks in as they get ready for bed. Kenma pawed at Kuroo’s bare chest, demanding a bath. Kuroo delivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Kenma sits in a bubble bath at just the right temperature, moaning softly as Kuroo gently works shampoo through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro’,” he whines, yearning for more contact. The Alpha makes a soft, pleased rumbling sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Kitten. I’m almost done. We can rinse and go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he first presented, Kenma detested how emotionally weak his secondary gender made him every time his cycle started. But now, years later, he has found confidence in himself and his identity, primary and secondary gender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he grew, he realized that it was okay to need someone else, it was okay to yearn for Kuroo. Now, as an adult, he feels free enough to give childlike demands to his mate whenever his cycle rears its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo tells him that he plays it up for attention, but Kenma can never take it as an insult, as it’s always said with a fond smile tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to finish up before he’s wrapping Kenma in a fluffy towel and drying him off. Kenma blinks sleepily at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss,” he says, puckering up. Kuroo chuckles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So demanding.” He uses his thumb to gently press Kenma’s lips into a more kissable shape, and then he gives in, pulling Kenma’s damp, nude body close to his, kissing him softly. Kenma moans in satisfaction against Kuroo’s lips. He never understands how Kuroo’s lips are always so soft, so plush, so inviting. It isn’t fair, Kenma thinks, wrapping damp arms around Kuroo’s thick torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pulls back slightly, murmuring against Kenma’s lips, “I’m going to have to change now.” Kenma chuckles, giving Kuroo a sloppy smooch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I like you naked.” And with that Kenma wriggles out of Kuroo’s arms and makes his way out of the ensuite bathroom. He’d started his nest this morning and he’s glad he did, too sleepy to even think about nesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles into the blankets, not even thinking about pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro’, get in here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a laugh from the bathroom and Kenma takes that as his response. He’ll wait a little longer before whining again. He smushes his face into Kuroo’s pillow, groaning happily at the warm, spicy scent. He can’t wait for Kuroo to cover him in that scent tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, you’re so cute like this,” Kuroo drawls in that seductive tone that sends shivers up Kenma’s spine. He cracks an eye open to look at his mate. True to Kenma’s request, Kuroo has stripped out of his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me riled up. We have to sleep, you brute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs again and climbs into the nest, pulling Kenma close to him. “You love me anyway, don’t you?” Kenma doesn’t respond, just hums in delight as he presses his body against Kuroo’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bare skin is always a blessing during pre-heat. It allows Kenma to get as close as possible to Kuroo and for them to scent mark more easily. They slot into a familiar position, like clicking a lock into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo wraps one arm around Kenma’s slender chest, grabbing it like a liferaft. Kenma tilts his head to the side, allowing Kuroo to slot his face into the space that movement creates. And, Kenma’s favorite part is when he slides his legs apart so Kuroo can press one of his thick thighs into the scent gland there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma is normally a still sleeper, even more so during pre-heat and heat. Once he falls asleep he practically becomes a statue, holding on to whatever he’s grabbed with incredible strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the position they’ve adopted is how they’ll wake up tomorrow morning, Kuroo’s thigh coated with slick and Kenma whimpering and raring to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma always dreams during his cycle. They’re never concrete images. Just breaths of what’s to come and what has already happened. This go around its mostly hands. His own scrabbling for purchase on the broad expanse of Kuroo’s back. Kuroo’s digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. Kuroo kissing Kenma’s slender fingers as they sat knotted together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot breath against his neck, desperate fingers on his hip, and the heated, wet feeling of his own slick between his thighs is what Kenma awakens to. He groans as he regains consciousness, pressing back against Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you finally awake?” Kuroo rumbles against his neck. Kenma whines, shifting his hips again. Kuroo pushes his leg up until his thigh rests against Kenma’s slick soaked mound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma presses his lips together, pushing out a flustered, “Mhm,” between them. He grabs for the nearest pillow and pants as he picks up a slow rhythm with his hips. His fingers turn white with the force with which he grips the pillow. Kuroo chuckles darkly in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you go, beautiful. Get yourself all worked up for me. I love seeing you like this, it’s so pretty, Kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma groans, “Tetsurou~” He drags the name out, a plea, a prayer. Kuroo chuckles and extracts himself from the grip of his omega. Kenma doesn’t even have time to whine before Kuroo turns him onto his back and moves down the bed. Kenma’s mind flashes with images from his dreams as Kuroo grips both thighs with steady hands, gently spreading Kenma’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s like opening a present, every damn time.” Kuroo’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and Kenma can’t help but whine. He reaches down to grab at Kuroo but his hands close on nothing as Kuroo pulls away from his grasp. “Have some patience, Kitten. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> woke up. You know I’ve gotta have some breakfast first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma grins, that stupid smirk on Kuroo’s face making him giddy. He giggles, pushing a foot into Kuroo’s side. Kuroo laughs and elbow’s Kenma’s leg away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dork,” Kenma says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” Kuroo responds. Kenma bites his lip, his heart stuttering with fondness. Kuroo moves forward and Kenma reaches down and threads a hand into Kuroo’s ridiculous bedhead. “Ah, but I know what I love more.” The first touch always feels like an electric shock but in the best way possible. Kuroo’s tongue is hot and wet and Kenma jolts and lets out an involuntary noise of pleasure. Kuroo hums, mighty pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma lets himself relax into it, eyes fluttering as Kuroo skillfully takes him apart piece by piece. Since they’ve been together for years, Kuroo knows Kenma’s body like the back of his hand. He can tell just by the way Kenma grips his hair if he should ease up or apply more pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hngh! Te- Tetsurou,” Kenma’s breath gets caught in his throat as he looks down to find Kuroo’s eyes on him, staring intently at him as he expertly works his tongue. There is a certain pleasure Kuroo derives from this, using only his mouth to make Kenma fall apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma will indulge him for as long as his body allows. Kuroo shifts his hands, putting one within easy access of Kenma’s scent gland on his thigh, bringing the other close to his chin, and sliding two fingers into Kenma without much effort. Kenma cries out as this happens, the sudden pressure causing a wave of heat to wash over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s mouth drops open and he loses control over the sounds he’s making as Kuroo starts to move his fingers and tongue in tandem. Kuroo moans against him, squeezing his eyes closed in concentration. Kenma tugs on Kuroo’s hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo crooks his fingers up just right and Kenma keens, his stomach clenching as the pleasure builds. He picks up the pace and Kenma squeezes his eyes shut, his grip tightening in Kuroo’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tug on his hair causes Kuroo to groan against the wet heat of Kenma, and that only spurs him on. Kenma’s thighs begin to shake as Kuroo slides a third finger in. Kuroo pulls away and Kenma’s eyes fly open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Kitten,” he says, his voice a low rumble, “I want you to look at me.” Kuroo’s lips and chin glisten with Kenma’s slick and it causes another wave of warmth to cascade over his body. Apparently satisfied, Kuroo lowers his head back down, sliding his tongue inside of Kenma along with his fingers. He doesn’t stay there for long, moving back up to lavish his clit with attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma tries to keep his eyes on Kuroo but as his first orgasm crashes over him he instinctively throws his head back against his pillow, his hips bucking. Kuroo pulls away and Kenma cracks open his eyes to see Kuroo licking his fingers clean. He groans, watching the sight with hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss,” he demands. Kuroo pulls his fingers out of his mouth and smirks, leaning down to slot their lips together. Kenma lifts his head up, greedily chasing after the taste of himself on his mate’s lips. It does things to him to taste himself on Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pulls away, smiling, “Alright, it’s time for actual breakfast. Do you want to go to the kitchen or stay in bed?” Kenma hums, thinking over the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed,” he says. Kuroo nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back with food soon,” and with that he’s climbing out of the bed, pulling on boxers, and making his way out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast is had, Kuroo quickly picks up the dishes and sets them on his nightstand. He cuddles up beside Kenma, kissing his cheek, making his way down to where the bite mark resides on Kenma’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Kuroo asks. Kenma turns his head so he can lock lips with his mate, groaning into the kiss. He reaches up to grip Kuroo’s face, desperate and needy. Kuroo pulls away, chuckling, “Mm, thought so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do something about it,” Kenma huffs, leaning forward to try and close the distance between them again. Kuroo doesn’t let him, shifting so he can mouth at the bite on Kenma’s neck again. Lips, teeth, tongue against the sensitive skin makes Kenma moan and grab at Kuroo’s shoulder. “Please, Tetsurou…” Kuroo moves them so he is above Kenma, pushing at his thighs with his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask so sweetly,” Kuroo says, his voice a deep rumble, “you drive me crazy, Kenma. I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s cheeks are growing pinker and pinker with Kuroo’s words. He turns his head and puts an arm over his face, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t hide from me, baby,” Kuroo starts his hands on Kenma’s clavicle, gently, slowly caressing every bit of him, “you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful. Every part of you is incredible. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Kuroo makes sure to gently thumb over Kenma’s nipples as he brushes his other hand over his torso. He strokes over the soft planes of Kenma’s stomach, then shifts both hands to each side, gently gripping the flesh of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Kenma murmurs into his arm. Kuroo just hums, brushing his fingertips over the crease between the omega’s thighs and hips, moving closer to where Kenma really wants to be touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves his left hand mostly on Kenma’s thigh, using his thumb to spread apart the glistening folds. With the fingers on his right hand, Kuroo gathers some of Kenma’s slick and uses it to ease the glide of his hand as he brings himself to full hardness. As he does so, he gently teases Kenma’s clit with his free thumb, relishing in the way Kenma jerks and cries out in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, Kitten,” Kuroo purrs, the tone sending a shiver up Kenma’s spine. He peeks out from under his arm to see how serious the question is. He realizes Kuroo is stroking himself, his dick glistening with his own slick. The sight is enough to make him moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Kenma whines, “don’t tease. Get inside me, Testsurou.” Kuroo can’t help but chuckle, loving when Kenma gets all demanding. He grabs a pillow and lifts Kenma’s hips up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma wiggles in his grip, knowing that a pillow under his hips means he’s getting what he wants. True to Kenma’s prediction, once he’s settled against the pillow Kuroo raises up on his knees and uses a hand to line himself up with Kenma’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other hand is planted by Kenma’s head. He slowly slides in and shifts his torso forward so he can lean down to kiss the love of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma reaches up and desperately threads his fingers through Kuroo’s messy locks. He moans into the kiss, shifting his legs to wrap around Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks the kiss with a pant and rasps, “How’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma grins despite himself, “So good. Always good. Now, fuck me.” Now how could Kuroo say no to that? He grunts as he starts to shift his hips, getting into a steady rhythm that has them both moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kuroo has never needed anyone but Kenma. The delicious push and pull of their sex is heavenly. They fit together as if they were made for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma will never get over how desperate the slide of Kuroo’s cock inside him makes him. In or out of his heat, he loves the way Kuroo makes him feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands’ shifts from hair to neck, tugging Kuroo down for a sloppy kiss as their bodies rock with the gradually speeding rhythm of Kuroo’s thrusts. Kuroo reaches up to weave his own hand through Kenma’s hair, needing more contact. Needing to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kenma,” Kuroo groans against his lips. They break the kiss, their movements becoming too frantic to keep their lips pressed together. Kenma keens, high and needy. “Oh Kitten, I know.” Kuroo pressed one hand in between the pillow and Kenma’s lower back, lifting him slightly to pull him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kenma’s hands move again, unable to find a resting place that allows him to feel grounded in this sea of pleasure. He scratches at Kuroo’s back before moving back to his hair, then gripping his forearms, then back to his neck. Kenma pants, begging, “Faster, faster!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nods and grunts in affirmation, picking up his pace even more. He shoves his face into Kenma’s neck, his teeth scraping against the bite, his cheekbone brushing against the scent gland. Kenma’s hips twitch up again as he cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you close?” Kuroo pants against his ear. Kenma nods frantically and Kuroo dives back into his neck, his teeth digging in slightly this time. Kuroo moves a frenzied hand between their bodies, fingers quickly working to push Kenma further toward the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kenma moans, his whole body clenching as his orgasm crashes over him. He tightens his legs around Kuroo, pulling him deeper inside. Kuroo rocks into him, chasing his own release. With a heady grunt, Kuroo seats his knot inside of Kenma. He moans into Kenma’s neck as he orgasms, breathing in Kenma’s scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s gotten his breath back, Kuroo carefully arranges them so they’re against the headboard. Kenma’s body is soft and pliant against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he asks. Kenma mewls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo chuckles, running a hand down the expanse of Kenma’s back. “Take a nap. We can clean up when you’re awake.” It doesn’t take long for Kenma to fall asleep on Kuroo’s chest. He smiles at the sleeping figure of his omega and wraps his arms around Kenma, allowing himself to relax. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come yell at me on tumblr <a href="https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/">@ira-fae</a><br/>come yell at me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ira_fae_">@ira-fae</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>